


Love

by hansen



Series: Falling In Love // ninejuice [1]
Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Existentialism, Friendship, M/M, Pining, a lil bit if u squint, nine is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansen/pseuds/hansen
Summary: Nine doesn't know much, but he's learning.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello 17776 friends ! this is the first in a series of nine/juice conversations thatll eventually become romantic,, Big slow burn tho so strap in

.Do you think we can fall in love?

 

          .is this ur way of telling me u wanna ravish me

 

.No, you donk.

.I’m just wondering if we can do it.

.Because, like

.Ten, right?

 

        .

        .

        .is this ur way of telling me u wanna ravish ur sister

 

.What??

.No!

.I just mean

.I love Ten, y’know?

.I love her so much.

.She was everything I had for a very long time and it was scary and lonely but at least I had someone to

.To love.

.I love her and I can say that without even thinking about it because I feel it.

.But none of us have even considered romantic love.

.

.

.Well

.I haven’t.

 

        .hm

 

.

.

.

.

.Right.

.So

.Can we? Is that something we’re even capable of?

 

        .yes

 

.How do you know?

 

        .i just do man

        .you havent been around for as long as i have so you dont got as much experience in the feelings biz as i do

        .but believe me dude

        .we can feel it and it fuckin sucks cuz once you START feelin it you cant just ignore it

        .its always in the back of your head like hey remember how you caught feelings 

        .and youre like yeah i remember

        .and love is like haha yeah isnt it great that you cant do anything about that and cant tell anyone because love is an abstract idea thats         different for everyone and is an especially difficult concept to grasp considering we're tin cans in space

        .so you just

        .dont tell anyone

        .and dont think about it

        .until your weird little fun sized furby-skeleton probe companion decides to bring it up out of the blue

.

.

.

.Um

.I'm sorry for

 

        .its cool

.

.

.

.

.I don't mean to pry

 

        .then dont

 

.but it sounds to me like you have experience.

        

        .and he pries anyway

        .     

        .

        .

        .

        .well

        .im not one to kiss and tell but lets just say there are some special space probe honies out there that i wouldnt mind givin a taste of the juicy         fruit

 

.That is

.Vile

 

        .haha yeah

 

.You’re an idiot

 

        .wow you spend too much time with ten

        .lets watch football

 

.

.

.

.Fine

.But I’m not over this yet.

 

        .fine

        .but the only honey i got my eye on right now is the mcwhopper they use in the place of a ball in game 5568

 

 

.No way!

 

        .yes way

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always encouraged  
> comments and kudos appreciated! <3
> 
> tumblr: @nbnine


End file.
